What a Saturday Morning! When Did Blair Get Home?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Maka wakes up on a Saturday morning with a "problem" and assumed Soul wasn't up yet. Bad idea? SoMa, oneshot, lemon, minimal plot. My longest fiction yet! Happy Valentine's Day!


Soul woke up on a pleasant Saturday morning, the sunlight cascading through the window and spilling across the room. He looked over to his clock, which read the time to be 8:42 a.m. He found it odd; his natural alarm usually didn't wake him up until at least 11 on weekend mornings. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'if I'm up I'm up.' He lazily rose and dragged himself to the kitchen to find something to eat. He poured himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and went to the couch to watch some television. He turned the volume on low because he didn't want to wake Maka while she slept in her room.

Meanwhile, Maka was in her bed, but not asleep. She woke up around 8:30. When consciousness came over her that morning, she discovered a throbbing heat upon her womanhood and drool escaping from her lips. She removed the comforter from her body. 'Damn it,' she thought, 'another wet dream.' Maka laid there for a moment, scolding her subconscious though her efforts were in vain. She couldn't remember...who was in her dream? Every time she had one, she could never remember who was in it with her. She tried her best to recall, no matter how embarrassing it was. 'Let's see...' she thought, 'when he was...above me...' she couldn't stand her thought process right now. 'His hair was...grayish...silver...no, white.' her thoughts established, 'Wait, white? Was it...Soul...?' Maka couldn't believe it. Had she really been having sexual dreams about her own weapon partner? She should be repulsed, but secretly, the idea only turned her on more. Assuming no one was awake, she decided to take care of her problem. She inched her left hand towards her lower regions and slipped it under her panty line. She brought her index finger to her clit and stroked it sensually. "Mmm..." she hummed. She brought her right hand down as well, taking her middle finger and her index finger to her opening and shoving them inside. She kept both her hands busy working on herself. She could feel the pleasure building in her lower abdomen. "Ungh...Soul!" she moaned, both entirely too loudly and not completely voluntarily.

In the living room, Soul, who was trying to watch television, heard Maka's screams. He leaped from the couch and made his way to her room quickly. Slowly, he cracked open the door, right before her orgasm over came her. "Maka-" he started before catching sight of the scene in front of him. Maka stopped her hand's movements immediately. There, right in front of him, was his seemingly innocent bookworm of a scythe meister, hands in her pants, panting, her face red from both embarrassment and sexual exasperation. "Soul!" she yelled, quickly reaching for the blanket to cover herself. "M-Maka..." Soul stuttered. She considered Maka-chopping him, but her fingers weren't clean, and she didn't want her precious text books dirtied. "Leave..." she said quietly, thoroughly embarrassed. "Were you...masturbating...to me?" He said, ignoring her command. He couldn't help but smirk. Instead of answering, she simply instructed him to leave again. He did the opposite and approached her bed. "Maka..." he said lowly. No response. Suddenly, he tore the blankets from her clutches. "Soul!" she yelled, "leave!"

Soul climbed onto her bed and hovered above her. He brought his fingertips to her chin and forced her to look at him. Her face was still beet red from embarrassment. She clenched her eyes shut because she couldn't stand to look at him. Tentatively, he brought his lips to hers. A single tear rolled down her cheek. He pulled back from her face. "Soul...stop..." she whimpered. "Why should I?" he said more huskily than questioningly. He kissed her again but more vigorously. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and then lapped at her tongue hungrily. She whimpered into his mouth, cringing beneath him. Boldly, he shoved his hand into her panties. She yanked back from the kiss. "Soul! D-Don't..." she spoke. He stroked her clit slowly with his rough fingers. "Ah! Ungh..." she moaned involuntarily. Soul smirked as she melted under his control. He kissed her again then proceeded to shove his middle finger into her soaking wet pussy. Her body twitched. "Mind if I...finish the job?" He whispered into her ear. She shuddered. "Soul..." she whimpered, thoroughly flustered.

Soul picked up his finger's pace. "S-Soul...I'm g-gonna..." Maka moaned. Suddenly, he withdrew his fingers from her. "Why'd you stop?" She asked almost reluctantly. He simply shot her a toothy grin then proceeded to inch down her body until his face was level with her womanhood. He tore her pajama bottoms and panties straight from her body. Before she had time to respond, he brought his mouth to her folds. He touched his tongue immediately to her clit, which he licked slowly and very lightly, teasing the scythe meister. "S-Soul…please…" she struggled. "What is it, Maka?" he responded beneath her. "I…need…you…" she muttered. "You what? I thought you wanted me to stop." he said matter-of-factly. Maka began to grow impatient. "I don't!" she insisted with a hint of anger. Soul smirked. Suddenly, he brought his mouth back to her clit and lapped at it vigorously. He directed all of his tongue's attention to her oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves. "Agh! Ungh…Soul…" Maka moaned. The sound of the bookworm moaning his name in such a thoroughly sexual manner made his erection increasingly prominent and his boxers increasingly restraining. He dragged his tongue from her clit to her opening and boldly shoved it inside. He concentrated all of his tongue's strength to licking her walls. He brought his left hand to her clit so his fingers could bring it attention as well. "Uh…agh…S-Soul…" she moaned breathlessly. She gripped the sheets with white knuckles as she felt immense pleasure swelling inside her. The feeling lingered until Soul thrust his tongue into her and fingered her particularly unrelentingly; the feeling sent the pent up waves of pleasure coursing indefinitely throughout her being, rocking her body and freeing an exuberance of her own fluids into Soul's awaiting mouth. He lapped at the liquid hungrily; the oral contacted still ensued and thoroughly drew out the entirety of her intense orgasm.

Soul crawled back up on top of Maka and kissed her again. She could faintly taste herself in his mouth. He pulled back eventually for air, a thin string of saliva still connecting the two. He looked into her previously seduced eyes, which were now engulfed in lust. "Soul…" she spoke quietly. "Can I…return the favor?" she asked seemingly innocently. "What do you-" he began before he was cut off by the feeling of an audacious hand gripping him through his boxers. His eyes grew wide as he felt himself getting harder at the light friction created by the meister's delicate yet powerful hand. Abruptly, she shoved her hand inside his boxers and began stroking his length. Soul thoroughly relished the feeling of the skin-to-skin contact. She stopped her movements then proceeded to pull his boxers down slightly. Once that was done, he sat on his knees, his erection standing at full attention. Maka crawled over and wrapped a tentative hand around the base of his shaft. She gripped with considerable pressure but stroked slowly. Suddenly, she brought her tongue to the tip of his dick and licked up the precum that was dripping out. She then proceeded to engulf his entirety into her mouth, catching him off guard with an immense amount of pleasure. "Ungh…Maka…" he moaned throatily as he gripped the sheets and threw his head back. She sucked and licked along the length that would fit into her mouth and used her left hand to stroke the length that wouldn't; she used her right hand to massage his balls. Soul felt a vast amount of ecstasy as the relentless attention was directed towards him manhood. "Maka…" he moaned huskily, gripping the sheets tighter, "I'm g-gonna..c-c…" he stuttered before she abruptly and considerably picked up her pace. "Agh! Ungh, M-Maka!" he yelled as he released his load within her mouth.

Maka attempted to swallow all of his fluids, but some began to dribble down her chin. Soul smirked when he saw. He pulled up his boxers then brought his index finger to her face and wiped the sticky substance off. He rubbed it between his fingers as if to check for consistency. "What are you-" Maka attempted to inquire before he pinned her down with the hand that didn't have his own semen on it. Once she was pinned down, he brought his rough and sticky fingers to her pussy and shoved two digits in at once. She was completely caught off guard. He began quickly thrusting his fingers inside of her, bending his finger tips inside her to both feel her walls and maximize her pleasure. He maintained the latter intention by kissing her again. She moaned deeply into his mouth; he absolutely loved the noises she produced. He picked up his finger's pace then removed his mouth from hers and began planting passionate, light kisses along her jaw line. She bent her head upwards, granting him more access to her flesh. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered huskily, "How long have you wanted me, Maka?" The meister shuddered as he proceeded to flick his tongue against her earlobe. "Soul…" she said breathlessly. He brought his thumb to her clit, making her writhe in pleasure. She couldn't help but feel utterly defenseless as the weapon thoroughly fulfilled her, metaphorically or otherwise.

Maka bit down hard on her bottom lip as she felt the pleasure building up again. Unexpectedly, Soul began licking at her neck, dragging his hot tongue slowly along the soft, heated skin. He then grazed his sharp teeth against her sensitive flesh, causing her body to twitch. "S-Soul! I-I'm g-gonna…" she moaned loudly as her second orgasm overtook her. Once the immense pleasure subsided, he withdrew his fingers from her moisture and licked them clean, staring seductively into the thoroughly flustered meister's emerald eyes. "Maka…" he said lowly. His eyes flickered with what looked like lust and desire…but also a hint of reluctance. She smirked.

Suddenly, Maka flipped Soul over so he was underneath her. She took a moment to appreciate the intensely surprised expression he was wearing before she crashed her lips into his, her hot tongue instantly gaining entrance into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, a battle ultimately won by Maka, who was now in charge. She reached to pull his tee shirt above his head, which was quickly removed. He reached for the top button of her blouse in attempt to return the sentiment before she stopped him, proceeding to unbutton it herself. She exaggerated her stripping by utilizing a demeanor suggesting the suddenly so-called restraining clothes absence was something of the utmost sensuality. She waved the soon-to-be discarded blouse above her head before casually tossing onto the bedroom floor. She bent down again to kiss him, pressing her bra-clad breasts against his naked chest while running her hands up and down his abs. He reached his arms around her back in an attempt to unhook her bra. Once he did so, he removed the garment from in between their pressed torsos, freeing her breasts to rest against his chest in long awaited skin-to-skin contact of the torsos. He felt himself get hard for her all over again. She smirked into the kiss, feeling the hardened member through his boxers, against her naked flesh. She broke the kiss then nuzzled her head into his neck as he began to grind his hips against her pussy, the only thing separating them being his boxers. "Mmm…Soul…" she moaned, breathing hot breath against his neck.

Maka sat up and for the first time, Soul marveled in the beauty that was the naked girl on top of him. Her slightly sweaty skin glistened in the pure sunlight that was illuminating the room through the opening between the curtains. She was panting; her face was a rosy shade of pink from what Soul guessed was a mixture of bashfulness and sexual activity. Her dirty-blonde locks cascaded messily down her shoulders and stopped just above where her breasts began to take shape. Her bangs hung carelessly in front of her eyes, though they did not completely cover them; the emerald orbs were alive with a mixture of emotions, some of which Soul could read: lust, desire, and anticipation. He detected few others that he was unable to decipher during the cherished moments he was allowed to gaze at her.

"Soul?" Maka inquired nervously, "are you alright? Why are you s-staring?" She said self-consciously. "Because," he began simply, "you're completely beautiful." he stared into her eyes. She blushed furiously then averted her eyes. "Totally cool." He said out of habit.

Soul grabbed Maka by the hips then laid her back onto the bed beneath him. Quickly, he removed his boxers and freed his throbbing dick from the unbearable constraint. He put his left hand on his shaft and lined it up with her awaiting pussy. Before entering, he looked longingly into her eyes for final approval from the meister. She gulped and nodded, bracing herself for the pain about to ensue. He slowly plunged the first few inches of himself into her, small grunts emanating from his lips and soft sounds of general anticipation escaping from hers. He reached her barrier then broke it within seconds, causing a sharp pain. She screamed loudly and he immediately put his palm to her lips, effectively silencing her. She could feel the tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. "Relax…it won't hurt much longer…" Soul said in the most comforting way possible. He began to move deeper until her was fully sheathed within her sex. He pulled out almost completely before plunging back in. Maka could feel as the pain subsided and all feelings melted into pleasure. "Ungh…Soul…harder…f-faster…" she moaned. He thrust into her with far more intensity, reassured that she was no longer going through any sort of pain."Agh! S-Soul…" she moaned. She gripped the sheets beneath her, twisting them into her fist. "Maka…you're so…t-tight…" the weapon said, grimacing with pleasure. "It feels…so…good…" he moaned. She began to move her hips in time with his thrusts, enhancing the speed. He picked up his pace even faster, close (but still not quite) to the fastest he could go. Every time he thrust into her, it made sloppy sounds; Maka was getting wetter by the second. She was twitching, and her walls contracted and relaxed around Soul's dick, driving him crazy. "Ah…ungh…M-Maka…I'm going t-to…c-c…" he moaned. "Do it, S-Soul…come inside m-me…" she moaned, eyes closed. Her tone itself threw Soul over the edge of pleasure as he released himself within the meister, filling her with hot whiteness. "Soul!" she screamed as her own orgasm washed over her, the feeling of him filling her sending her over the edge, wave after wave of pleasure coursing relentlessly through her body. The weapon collapsed on top of her without crushing her. He couldn't find the strength at the moment to pull out.

"Maka…" the sweaty teen panted, "that was…amazing." He said breathlessly before rolling off and out of her. He landed next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Soul, I-" Maka began before she was interrupted by an intruder in the bedroom. "Oh good, you guys are finally done. Breakfast is ready!" Blair said, peeking through the doorway. Though she was gone before she saw their reaction, the two turned bright red in embarrassment and began wondering when Blair had gotten home.

**Author's Note: **I rarely do author's notes, but I would like to for this one. I am particularly proud of this fiction, despite its pretty much non-existent plot. I love how I wrote it, and for once I might not mind a little criticism. This took approximately seven hours to write in total. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


End file.
